Little Red
by CretianStar
Summary: Hermione's been visiting her Grandmother for over a decade now and she really wants to see the wolf.


A/N: Into the Woods mixed with Angela Carter because hey both are dark and kind of twisted but they're both pretty damn decent! Have a little werewolf in your life.

(Unbeta'd and written in uni fast so probably mistakes)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hermione was a little tired of being sent to her Grandmothers.<p>

I mean, she was happy that her Grandmother was still alive in the woods, her stubborn refusal to join the family in the village had worried her mother extensively. So she had sent Hermione every day to the little house in the trees to check up on the woman.

Her mother hadn't seemed to care of her only daughter's safety, especially when the wolf sightings went up in number. No-one had gone missing though. Instead Mrs Granger popped her daughter into her red travelling cape and sent her on her way with a kiss to her mother-in-law's house.

However, now Hermione was twenty and more than capable of being sent to Grandmothers, after all 12 years of the journey had made it routine and boring. For the last two years she'd been hoping for the wolf just to liven up her journey.

"Hello little girl." The voice purred from the shadows, and although she did jump slightly, she was proud to say she didn't scream.

"Hello?" She called back, voice surprisingly strong.

"Lost are we little one?"

"Blind are we hidden one?" Hermione huffed; she knew she'd been a late bloomer but at twenty, she was fairly happy with her body, womanly curves finally starting to appear.

"What do you mean?" Hermione held back her gasp as the man stepped from the leafy shadows. He was beautiful. She had always expected a dark wolf – not a beautiful blonde.

"Err… little one?" She took a minute for her brain to register his question and not the beauty of his face. "How can you call me a little one?!" She was indignant again, ire remembered.

"Ahh but compared to me…" He stepped further from the foliage.

"You are a skinny wolf." She hummed, gauging the body beneath the neat clothes, well made and expensive.

"A skinny wolf is normally a hungry wolf." He smiled and was taken aback when she did the same.

"But I was wrong." Hermione put down her basket and stared at him a little closer. "You are not a skinny wolf, you are lean. All muscle and well fed." Her eyes narrowed. "So eating me would just be greedy." She picked up her basket once more. "Have a nice day Mr Wolf." She winked and continued on her path, knowing he would follow.

She was right; hearing his soft footfalls in the brush.

"My name is Draco Wolf." He walked in step with her, despite his feet trailing through the undergrowth.

"The dragon wolf? Impressive title." She nodded her head, enjoying watching him, knowing he was a hidden power, that under the smart tailoring of a noble man rested something so dangerous.

"Thank you, and what is your name? Or would you prefer me to keep calling you little one?" He smiled when she scowled.

"Miss Granger of the village yonder." She begrudgingly said, hesitant of revealing her whereabouts to something so cunning and dangerous.

"Ahh Miss Granger. Off to Granny are we?" He nodded at the basket. But before she could open her mouth to question him, he conceded his mistake. "My dear, this woods is my territory, I like to know who goes through it and on what purpose. A decade, give or take a few years you have walked this path to your not so infirm Grandmother." He explained quietly as she listened with narrowed eyes.

"You know me, then why did you ask me my name?" She snapped.

"Common courtesy my dear." He smiled again and Hermione couldn't help but feel a shiver. Whether it was of fear or of arousal she was unsure. "Your grandmother is a very lovely woman as well, very accommodating to a starving wolf in the winter." His answer made Hermione nervous.

"Did you harm her at all?" She said sharply.

"Nonsense, who bites the hand that feeds you?" He scoffed at the ludicrous notion of eating Granny. "Nope, old Mrs Granger has kept me alive more than a few times." He nodded his head and Hermione realised she had reached her Grandmother's house already. It was the wolf that knocked on the door and was welcomed first, Hermione trailing in behind a little bemused.

"Has your mother baked me more bread?" She sighed, taking Hermione's basket from her. "I wish she would listen when I say I'm fine." She dumped the loaf next to another three on the table. Draco had made himself at home by the fire and was offered the fresh bread which he gracefully declined. "I see you have met our Lord of the Manor. Draco Lycaon, eldest son and no longer heir apparent, I am sorry to hear for your loss my boy." Granny turned to look at the blonde with sad eyes.

"He's better off dead than Lord." Draco almost snarled before remembering where he was.

"I don't doubt, right now I'm going to see if I can catch me some dinner, Hermione please can you just look after the house for a little bit? Make sure it's all neat and satisfying." Hermione was pretty sure her grandmother winked at her as she tugged on worn leather boots and a thick woollen cloak. Then the old woman was gone and Hermione was left with the wolf once more.

She acknowledged he didn't look like a wolf but she knew it was a new moon and she had another two weeks until the wolf would appear once more. Even if the villagers hadn't worked out the lunar occurrences of the wolf sightings, Hermione had.

"Miss Granger, please sit, you're making me feel most ungentlemanly." Draco gestured to her grandmother's chair and Hermione, feeling brave took it. "Something about me puts you on edge, and yet it is not the wolf aspect." He looked at her inquisitively and she was mortified to feel herself blush.

"Most wolves do not look like angels." She whispered, cursing her own runaway tongue.

"Most angels do not compare to you." He murmured back, watching with delight as her cheeks flushed to a beautiful rosy hue. "Many think angels to be blonde, but a brunette can be just as satisfying." He had risen from his spot on the floor by the fire and was now kneeling to the side of her legs. "May I kiss you Miss Granger?" His voice was husky and Hermione stared into the grey eyes that didn't show a trace of the beast within.

"I didn't think wolves would be so polite." Her voice was soft but a smile spread on her face. Draco took this as a sign to kiss her softly, which he did. His kiss barely there, lips hardly touching until he could feel the annoyance at the chivalry humming through her body. He shifted closer, pleased when she mirrored him and the kiss became deeper.

Finally when she pulled back for air, eyes sparkling she watched the lazy smile spread across Draco's face which she was pretty sure was on her own.

"Not all wolves are beasts Miss Granger, some of us are a little nicer, but we usually get what we want." He hummed, resting his elbow on the arm of the chair.

"What do you want?" Hermione said a little breathlessly.

"Right now I want you. But your Grandmother will not hesitate to skin me if I take you now." His grin and his words made her heart race and her body heat up. "So I will play the long game Miss Granger, I will court you as I should. Anything for another kiss." He pushed away a curl of hair and was satisfied when she let out a soft sigh.

"Another kiss Mr Lycaon, can be asked for now." She stroked her thumb across his cheek and leant in closer until her lips touched his. She heard the soft moan before he kissed her just as hard again.


End file.
